Memories of Nobody
by dante vlad
Summary: El mundo es tan frágil que la sola ensoñación de un triste despertar se puede catalogar en las inmensas ondas que transitan con cierto fervor, al menos así se puede catalogar el tiempo en el que los humanos viven.


El mundo es tan frágil que la sola ensoñación de un triste despertar se puede catalogar en las inmensas ondas que transitan con cierto fervor, al menos así se puede catalogar el tiempo en el que los humanos viven, no hay cosas imposibles solo hay decisiones no acertadas, inclusive contra todo pronostico lo irreal y fantástico puede ser una sombra de lo que se aprecia como realidad, es tan simple como un sueño en el cual esta sumergido lo que se puede y no hacer dependiendo de que tanto puedas entender el mundo el cual te rodea, si lo piensas de esa forma hay miles de caminos que siempre conducen a una distinta forma de ilusión por lo cual como saber que la realidad es simplemente el sueño de alguien mas, bajo este concepto las posibilidades se hacen fantásticas tanto que imaginar miles de escenarios solo depende de que tanta fe se puede tener .

En cierto tiempo la maldad se esparció prendiendo como pólvora el fuego negro envenenado por el odio que ahora quema el mundo, no hay mas héroes, no hay mas proezas épicas que aflore las inmensas hordas de libertad. No, ahora solo queda la tristeza que ahonda en los corazones haciendo perder las esperanzas. Es el fin de una época, la terminación de una era, influenciada por un hombre; un hombre que quiere retar a los dioses, que odia su condición y vio mas allá de su existencia. Acaso alguien puede culparlo por su sueño, simplemente cree que la realidad es tan solo un juego sucio de alguien que se divierte en el cielo, si es posible y hubiera una posibilidad de estar en su lugar cualquiera lo haría, pero nadie tuvo nunca lo que el. Esa ambición para cumplir su cometido, es algo admirable viniendo de un mortal pero mucho mas admirable es el saber que puede hacer realidad a través del espejismo que genera la transición de un final. Durante miles de días a acaparado poder semejante como para retar a las deidades, lastimosamente el precio fue la destrucción del mundo a base de guerra, muerte y desolación pero todo vale la pena para cumplir su cometido, esta tan cerca, pero tan cerca que podrá convertirse a si mismo en algo mas, la fantasía se hace realidad mediante los sueños.

El mundo en los últimos 3000 días ha sido un infierno, todo ha caído en el vacio de la desesperación, lo normal por estos tiempos a la par que lo más piadoso es la muerte todo causado por el "hombre que se enfrenta al cielo" así lo llaman, la guerra entre seres tan poderosos ha acabado con lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de los humanos. Pero eso no significa que los hombres están extintos, por el contrario, aquellos que pueden pelear aun lo hacen aunque no escogen bando, en esta época por lo único que pelean los shinobis es por sobrevivir. Hace ya 1000 días el "hombre que se enfrenta al cielo" derroto a quien jamás se pensó que se podría derrotar. Es inverosímil pensar que el dios del sol Amaterasu haiga caído ante un mortal, tal vez se confió o quizás el hecho de que 'el' descubriera la debilidad de las deidades lo hizo ganador, sea lo que haiga sido aquel día el cielo perdió su brillo mientras el mundo se sumergió en una oscuridad eterna ya que durante estos mil días el sol no ha salido ya que es opacado por un inmenso eclipse que simplemente es ilógico que se pueda apreciar.

Si, la batalla sigue su curso, un arsenal poderoso es el que comanda aquel hombre, tras de si tiene 8 sirvientes que alguna vez fueron también llamados dioses pero por su corrupción los hizo desmerecedores de aquella dignidad, al desaparecer el mas poderoso dios, los 8 caídos que los humanos llamaron bijus se liberaron de la maldición permitiéndoles acceder a todo su poder y lo único que quieren es venganza contra el cielo que los desterró. Para comprender la historia se necesita más de una vida y saber que es la eternidad por lo que ningún humano se pregunta como esta fantasía que parece un sueño es la loca realidad que jamás previeron ni en la más loca de sus alucinaciones. Alguna vez un sabio hombre escribió que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, en este caso la última esperanza radica en el 9 corrupto, el biju más poderoso quien al ser liberado de su maldición también libero su poder declarándose como el antiguo dios de Sol, lo que nadie esperaba es que aquel ser que en la antigua era destruyo el mundo con su fuerza quien comandaba a los otros 8 corruptos haya sido cambiado por un humano en el cual fue sellado ya 28 años atrás pero el "hombre que se enfrenta al cielo" no puede permitirse perder, es así que después de derrotar con su ejercito a los poderosos dioses del viento y Rayo y por poco a la diosa de la luna quien aun brindaba una tenue luz en este oscuro mundo se puso como meta el de derrotar al antiguo dios del sol ahora llamado Kyuubi, así reclamaría no solo el cielo, sino también la tierra y dado que el infierno ya era suyo seria todo lo que alguna vez su locura espero.

Pero no todo es tan fácil, el mísero humano que contenía el poder del Kyuubi fue bendecido por los últimos dioses como su último recurso, no solo el antiguo dios de sol lo ayuda sino también aquella míseras divinidades que aun le crean resistencia. Ahora que puede verlos atrás de esa barrera el gran "hombre que se enfrenta al cielo" antes conocido como Uchiha Madara mira como están preparando algo, tal vez un intento desesperado pero por el momento no puede moverse, quien iba a pensar que inclusive Tsuyomi los estuviera ayudando, además cayo en la trampa de esa odiosa mujer quien ostentaba llamarse Diosa, empezó a reír con fuerza solo faltaba poco, los había acorralado a todos, esta día conquistaría todo. Mientras Madara estaba encadenado por la luna que esta noche brillaba con demasiado fervor en el suelo a una distancia de 30km se encontraban los sobrevivientes de esta guerra divina, alrededor de ellos por cerca de 2km una inmensa esfera hecha de fuego y tierra oponía resistencia antes las feroces embestidas que los 8 corruptos daban para intentar entrar. El poderoso dios en forma de Kitsune junto con la diosa de la tierra ponía todo su poder en aquella barrera mientras adentro mas inverosímil todavía se encontraba Tsukiyomi muy cansada pero ayudando en aquello que si funcionaba haría que todo vuelva a la normalidad, había pocos humanos pero estos eran tan fuertes que incluso podían catalogarse como dioses…

No hay otra solución Tsukiyomi-sama…

Hinata, es la única solución que encuentro – respondió la diosa quien extrañamente era bastante parecida a aquella chica, incluso se podría decir que eran gemelas a no ser por la vestimenta y las inmensas alas blancas en su espalda, la razón de esto es que fue aquella Huyga quien la salvo y al estar demasiado débil tomo prestado el cuerpo de ella para recomponer fuerzas, al separarse parte de la esencia humana quedo impregnado en la Diosa

Pe..pero… - pequeñas lagrimas de tan hermosa mujer salieron

Tranquila, se que te duele pero, no podemos hacer mas, tu hombre puede salvarnos a todos, siéntete orgullosa …

Naruto-kun – sintió al hombre que la había abrazado por la espalda, mientras con cuidado limpiaba sus lágrimas dulcemente, ella quería darse la vuelta pero lo único que pudo es disfrutar ese momento mientras mas lagrimas salieron…

Tranquila hime, ya veras que todo saldrá bien….

Pe…pe…pero – no podía contener su dolor, perdería al hombre que ama, inclusive la diosa sentía el dolor de la mujer al tanto que también sentía su tristeza, ahora ellas estaban conectas, de repente

Basta de escenas mocoso – el inmenso zorro- no podremos detenerlos mas tiempo, ese humano ya ha absorbido la totalidad del poder de mi hermano Amaterasu, inclusive las cadenas celestiales de la luna no podrán detenerlo por mucho – empezó a caminar con ese inmenso cuerpo de Kitsune, su voz rugió pero poco a poco mientras hablaba iba encogiéndose y transformándose en un hombre muy parecido al rubio con excepción de su cabello y ojos que fueron rojos

Tiene razón – otra mujer también se acerco, esta parecía mas madura aunque su belleza era igual de hipnotisante – inclusive mi poder de tierra y el del fuego solo retrasan a los dioses caídos que muy pronto entraran, cuando eso pase será nuestro fin - se oía su voz con notoria nostalgia

Hmp…, entonces que esperamos – la mujer a quien abrazaba por la espalda se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo mientras fundía sus labios con el, un beso salado a causa de las lagrimas… - hime… - apenas susurro

No me olvides, por favor – comento con una sonrisa simplemente hermosa con sus ojos cerrados y lagrimas cayendo como el roció

Jamás…– también fue un susurro al momento que la volvía a besar, con mucho esfuerzo se separo y empezó a caminar a una especie de circulo en pentágono dibujado con fuego y hielo en el aire, se podía apreciar al lado superior un inmenso sol mientras que al inferior una luna menguante, en medio de estas una puerta, mientras caminaba miraba como las miles de personas que estaban refugiadas lo veían, aquellos rostros eran los sobrevivientes de ese apocalipsis, ahora no importaba de donde fueran, las naciones tan solo eran un recuerdo, poco a poco se acercaban a ese extraño símbolo, el tenia agarrada la suave muñeca de Hinata por lo cual ella caminaba tras de el con su mirada perdida, llegaron a un punto donde los últimos shinobis se encontraban todos alrededor de ese pentágono dando todo el chackra posible mientras dos figuras estaban al frente, eran dos hombres que claramente el rubio conocía. Todos sin excepción miraban al hombre rubio con una sonrisa, el era su ultima esperanza.

Funcionara… Kyuubi - por primera vez hablo en el trayecto con nerviosismo. La chica quien sostenía su mano noto como temblaba, jamás pensó en eso, incluso su gran amor tenia miedo esta vez, por lo cual ella saliendo de su ensoñación apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio quien la regreso a ver con una sonrisa triste – gracias – susurro otra vez..

Hmp funcionara – comento el hombre pelirojo con confianza – aunque no se ha hecho nunca siempre hay una primera vez, además tu eres el numero uno en sorprender incluso yo se eso… antes pensaba que los humanos eran basura pero a la final no somos tan diferentes. Humanos y Dioses, su vida no puede comparase a la nuestra pero ustedes la viven con suma satisfacción, tal vez para los humanos nuestra existencia sea inmortal pero la verdad nada en este mundo es inmortal, simplemente nosotros vivimos el tiempo de una manera distinta, pero al igual que ustedes morimos, amamos y odiamos – lo ultimo lo dijo bajando sus ojos – aun con todo nuestro poder y prolongada vida estamos sujetos a los hilos del destino, no somos omnipotentes es así que no podemos cambiar nuestros pasados, en cierto aspecto somos tan débiles como ustedes, somos regidos por el tiempo y los astros aunque nuestra naturaleza sea diferente…

Es por lo cual apostamos todo en esto – comenzó a hablar la diosa Tsuyomi quien también iba alado de rubio – van contra el destino, además solo quienes heredamos el titulo de la luna y oscuridad sabemos la forma de hacerlo, mi madre fue quien me dio el titulo ya varias generaciones atrás antes de su desaparición, en años humanos contaríamos como 500. Igualmente hace ya 800 años que Amaterasu ocupo el trono de este traidor pero jamás heredo los conocimientos como mi madre lo hizo conmigo, es así que creía que era imposible ya que para hacerlo necesitamos la luz y la oscuridad….

Pero teniendo inclusive aquello si cualquier dios lo intentara no podría, ya que un poder tan grande como el de dos dioses iguales en una época solo desataría una autodestrucción pero un humano es diferente, al menos creemos eso y el único que puede hacerlo eres tu por tu cantidad de chackra, auto regeneración avanzada y claro por tenerme a mi desde pequeño – lo ultimo lo dijo con orgullo, al tanto llegaron frente a ese pentagrama…

Además contamos con el poder que han logrado los humano, el mismo ojo que Madara utilizo para derrotarnos también nos servirá para salvarnos, ellos son la clave para que funcione – la diosa se posiciono al lado del hombre que tenia una mascara y el cabello plateado, conocido como Kakashi mientras Kyuubi se posesiono al lado de un hombre con el cabello negro de nombre Sasuke

Dobe….

Naruto…

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke – respondió el rubio mientras mas personas que el conocía se acercaban

Buen viaje, no olvides decirme lo genial que soy

Kiba – miro como su amigo estaba sin un brazo, hace ya tiempo que su compañero akamaru había muerto protegiéndolo al igual que Shino

Siempre fuiste un buen amigo, si no es molestia enséñame otra vez cuando este ahí…

Neji… - en Hyuga tenia un parque en el ojo izquierdo, hace tiempo lo perdió al igual que a Lee y Gai-sensei, mientras pensaba alguien lo abrazo con fuerza y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios

Se que hinata me matara – bromeo por lo que hizo mientras de reojo miraba a la Hyuga que tenia una mirada aunque molesta, comprensible – pero creo que debía hacerlo(sonrió) estoy orgullosa de ti, al igual que Tsunade-sama lo estaba…se que perdí mi oportunidad contigo pero no me dejes sola allá, siempre seré tu amiga…

Sakura-chan – era una mujer bastante hermosa

Naruto solo, sálvanos esta bien… se que es problemático pero….- derramo algunas lagrimas ya que el perdió su equipo, su familia y a su amor como muchos otros…

Tranquilo Shikamaru – posesiono una mano en el hombro del Nara, quien tenia varias cicatrices en el rostro, se parecía mucho a su padre – no permitiré que Chouji, Ino y Temari mueran

Siempre supe que serias grande amigo, también enséñame como lo hiciste hace tiempo….

Gaara – miro al muchacho, al igual que todos había perdido demasiado, todos perdieron demasiado

Es hora dobe – menciono frio – y también enséñame….

No lo dudes te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no queras salir de la aldea y también salvare a tu hermano – se le acerco y le dio un suave golpe

Gracias Naruto, gracias por todo – hizo una pequeña reverencia que dejo fuera de lugar a todos

Bien mocoso, recuerda te dolerá un infierno pero podemos enviarte al pasado, al hacerlo depende de ti cambiar este futuro – se le acerco, mientras una larga uña quemo parte de su brazo haciendo un símbolo de fuego igual al de antiguos ambu pero mas estilizado - te he entregado mis recuerdos así el yo encerrado te escuchara, y no olvides lo que aprendiste, no hay chackra infinito solo hay la energía del sol que es lo mas parecido, al igual que el senjutsu puedes utilizarlo así el fuego estará contigo

Bien…

También hare lo mismo – se le acerco y puso en el mismo brazo una marca, pero esta era parecida a un cuarto de luna – búscame, mi antigua yo te ayudara, cuando reciba los recuerdos te creerá

Tsuki… - no pudo acabar ya que también deposito un beso en sus labios

Ese es mi agradecimiento…

Yo creo que pueden agradecérselo de otra forma, se olvidan que es mi esposo – menciono algo tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos cosa que hizo que el ojiazul ama mas a esa mujer

Mi hime…- la abrazo por la cintura mientras la levantaba – quisiera llevarte conmigo pero no puedo – tenia una enorme sonrisa –pero cuando llegue no te dejare ir, si pudiera te pediría matrimonia a los doce años pero creo que te asustaría… - la beso

En serio….

Claro…. no esperare mucho antes de hacerte mi esposa, siempre serás tu y en esa ocasión podremos tener tantos hijos como queramos, esta bien todo cambiara y siempre será tu, te cuidare siempre…

Te amo… - deposito nuevamente sus labios, sabia que tener hijos era su mayor sueño pero en una batalla hace ya muchos años quedo tan herida en esa zona que… para que pensarlo si todo cambiara

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

HAN ROTO LA BARRERAAAAA!! … - era un grito de pánico, miraron con terror como los 8 bijus entraban arrasando con todo

Rápido MOCOSO!!! – el hombre pelirojo empezó a correr, mientras lo hacia se convertía en un kitsune que aumentaba de tamaño cada tras zancada, cuando alcanzo los 100 m salto propinando tal golpe al primer enemigo que lo hizo volar, en seguido con filosas garras y temibles dientes empezó a pelear contra los que alguna vez fueron sus subordinados

Porque lo haces Kyuubi, odiamos a los dioses y a los humanos, acaso tu no querías venganza – el propietario de aquella voz tenia 8 colas

Hmp…. No recuerdo nada de eso … - colgó una sonrisa muy irritable para cualquiera haciendo la pelea digna de dioses, al tanto la diosa de la tierra creaba un muro

No podrá con todos a la vez, rápido!!!! – Tsukiyomi empezó a hacer sellos muy extraños, jamás por los humanos vistos, mientras que todo el chackra recolectado se dirigía hacia Sasuke y kakashi de los cuales su sharingan empezó a dar vueltas, poco después sus ojos empezaban a derramar sangre que se mesclaba con la luna y el sol dibujados en el pentagrama – ahora….. – grito muy fuerte captando la atención del Kyuubi mientras ella voló hacia arriba y dirigía energía a la luna del dibujo….

Hmp ya era hora, APARTAOS::::: - grito mientras miles de olas de fuego salieron de hocico alejando a todos los 8 bijus, inclusive haciendo la tierra cenizas, poco después dirigió su novena cola hacia el pentagrama y una bola de energía roja pego en el dibujo del sol, no pudo quedarse a ver ya que una afilada cola atravesó su pata izquierda – eso… fue un grave error…….. Gonbi – mostro sus dientes sádicamente al tanto desparecía para dar un enorme mordisco en el hocico del perro que poco mas y le segmenta la nariz …- quien sigue…… - lo rodearon – jajajajajaja será divertido

Ahora entra, aho... – la diosa no pudo terminar ya que una fulminante espada la atravesó, todos quedaron atónitos al ver al propio Madara liberado de aquellas cadenas

Me perdí de algo – pregunto con una voz juguetona atrás de la diosa, tenia en su espalda inmensas alas negras y su apariencia era parecida a la de Sasuke

Maldito – se disponía a atacar pero…

No seas tonto kuf…kuf entra ya…. – menciono Tsukiyomi con apenas vida

Hazlo , lo detendremos aunque sea un segundo – hablo con voz helada Hinata mientras todos empezaron a caminar hacia el autodenominado dios - te amo….. – fue lo ultimo que oyó…

Espe… - no pudo terminar ya que ella lo golpeo con el juken mandándola hacia la puerta que lentamente se abría y una vez el adentro rápidamente se cerraba, cuando Madara se dio cuenta.

Nooo - saco su espada de la diosa y empezó a volar pero pronto varios se pusieron enfrente – maldición creen que podrán conmigo, yo soy dios, yo soy dios!! – de sus ojos fuego negro arraso con todo, así que retomo el camino pero algo le sostuvo al mirar abajo Tsukiyomi lo encadeno con aquellas cadenas otra vez pero casi no había fuerza

Perderás – sonrió Tsukiyomi con hilos de sangre bajando por su boca y sus piernas empezaban a desaparecer en luz blanca señal que perecía. Madara miraba como la puerta se cerraba, apenas un orifico se veía, cuando lo hizo todo aquel mundo se hizo lentamente piedra , los 9 bijus quedaron congelados como estatuas, se podía apreciar como el enorme zorro estaba muy lastimado pero en pos de pelea, miro todo a su alrededor seguía convirtiéndose en piedra inclusive el

Aun no… - esbozo una sonrisa siniestra activando su sharingan

Espe… - aun casi muerta, la cara de la diosa se vio con autentico pánico pero antes de acabar de decir algo todo se volvió negro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo último que miro fue el fuego negro, después sintió un gran dolor, era como si lo despedazaran una y otra vez, no estaba seguro donde se encontraba solo miraba oscuridad, sabia que ahora todos habían muerto, pero si salían bien las cosas podía solucionarlo aun así dolía, el hecho de volver al pasado e ingresar como conocimiento a la mente del niño Naruto fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió para poder contrarrestar el poder de Madara, todo cambiaria, llegaría a la edad de cuanto tenia 12 años y aun el sharingan de Madara no lo enloquecía . Con todas las habilidades que había aprendido mas la ayuda de dos dioses parecía trabajo fácil, si, todo cambiaria, seria un lugar mejor, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, parecía que estaba cientos de años en ese lugar, por un instante pensó que habían fallado y el ahora estaría condenado a vagar por la eterna oscuridad, medito inclusive en morderse la lengua en un punto pero no sentía su cuerpo, tal vez ese es el castigo por retar al destino, cada vez que flaqueaba se acordaba de todo para recomponer fuerzas. Recordó como años después de la destrucción de Konoha Uchiha Madara se apodero del poder de los bijus y empezó a retar al cielo, ese era su plan, quien lo hubiese imaginado siquiera, era tan desquiciado y fantástico que si no lo hubiese visto jamás lo creería, después de aquello se volvió todavía mas ilógico ya que dioses empezaron a aparecer y el mundo lentamente empezó a morir a causa de las batallas. No tenia noción del tiempo podía jurar que estaba vagando por aquel lugar más de mil años o tal vez solo fue un segundo, pensó en rendirse pero entonces recordó como todos habían confiado en el, lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos con claras muestras de cansancio, cerro un poco mas y mas, y mas….

Persíganlos, que no escapen, son gennin de Konoha – apenas fue un susurro pero suficiente como para abrir sus orbes azules – jajajaja no tienes a donde ir…..

No me rendiré, algún día yo seré Hokage…

Valientes palabras para un chico muerto – relamió el kunai que tenia con sádica expresión – quedaras irreconocible pequeño

Que es… eso – miro hacia el cielo y varias nubes tormentosas se precipitaban, la lluvia era tan intensa a la vez que fría, lo sabia ya que sentía como chocaba contra su cuerpo, se levanto pesadamente, tenia el cuerpo demasiado lastimado pero…… - un momento, mi cuerpo, que significa debía llegar al subconsciente del sello de mi mismo a los 12 años pero… – se miro en un charco, estaba oscuro pero reconoció vagamente su silueta – sin duda soy mas joven como cuando tenia 20 años pero ¿porque? Y además las marcas de mis mejillas no están – estaba cubierto de lodo y sus heridas era mortales, había caído en el fango pero la lluvia lentamente lo limpiaba, recogió con dificultad un poco de agua en sus manos y los paso por su vientre trabajado, noto como los músculos se le tensaban al contacto con tal fría agua, estaba vivo sin duda pero su sorpresa fue grande ya que al limpiarse esa zona noto que no había ningún sello, se concentro pero no había ninguna jaula o algo parecido en el lugar que se suponía debía estar el Kyuubi, sangre, lodo y agua se mesclaban…

ahhhh ….Maldición – se dio la vuelta y en un claro vio a quien pertenecía aquella voz, era un chico con las mejillas que parecen estar enrojecidas, le recordó a Moegi cuando era pequeña. Dejando eso a un lado observo como 8 shinobis lo acechaban, miro sus protectores y vio que eran de la aldea de la roca, el joven que por su edad debía ser gennin estaba desesperado con una pequeña kunochi en sus brazos seguramente su compañera de equipo, estaba acurrucado contra un árbol totalmente sin posibilidad de escapar, bueno tal vez si dejaba a la niña pero se le veía en los ojos que primero moriría a abandonarla, el chico tiraba piedras, shuriken y kunai pero los hombres debían ser chunnin ya que los esquivaban con suma facilidad, hasta que un kunai encajo en uno de los hombres, este enfurecido lo devolvió, iba directo hacia la niña en sus brazos fue entonces que el pequeño nin coloco su brazo protegiéndola dando como resultado un enorme grito y la ruptura total de su antebrazo

No puedes hacer nada, tu maestro murió y perdiste a un compañero, que patético - uno de ellos esbozo una asquerosa sonrisa– primero nos divertiremos con tu amiguita y luego disfrutaremos contigo descuartizándote, eso será suficiente para calmar la muerte de mi hermano a manos de tu equipo, pero primero quiero oírte gritar mas jajjajajaja….- enseguida saco un kunai y con una delirante sonrisa ataco teniendo como objetivo el hombro del gennin

*Demonios hasta aquí llegue, perdón onee-san* – cerro los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca llego, cuando abrió sus orbes miro a un hombre que recibió el impacto haciendo cruz sus brazos, aquel tipo estaba desnudo o al menos eso parecía ya que mucho lodo cubría su cuerpo , el kunai atravesó sus antebrazos pero el tipo ni siquiera dio muestras de dolor, bueno considerando la gravedad de su cuerpo algo como eso debía ser una picadura a comparación de sus otras heridas, el gennin estaba impactado al punto que casi entra en shock y el no era el único los enemigos también estaban así

Quien demonios eres – grito el hombre que lo apuñalo a la par que saltaba hacia atrás para ponerse en guardia con sus compañeros

……..

Sus ojos, cuidado ,este tipo es peligroso – aclaro sacando un kunai el que pareció su capitán

Mierda, si no me lo dices no lo noto- con mucha ironía otro de los chunnin

Qui…qui..en eres – pregunto el muchacho de Konoha quien también tenia miedo, este tipo daba escalofrió ya que con esas heridas cualquiera morirá, el lo notaba demasiado bien gracias a que estaba parado delante suyo dándoles la espalda a escaso metro de ellos…

Chico….ah…ah – apenas y respiraba – donde estoy – hablo entrecortadamente

E..En la frontera de Konoha señor – tuvo que reunir mucho valor

Konoha……ah...ah…. Entonces si llegue… niño, quien es el Hokage ….ah ah ah ….- le costaba mucho respirar

Sandaime-sama es Sarutobi Hiruzen señor – no parecía un mal tipo pero vaya que seguía dando miedo

El viejo aun vive, que bien, no se que paso pero quizás así es mejor, lo logre jajajajaja, lo logre, lo logramos, lo logramos……..LO LOGRAMOS…. – grito riendo mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas después tendría tiempo de saber que paso y porque no salió como lo planearon aunque pensándolo mejor con un cuerpo crecido de 20 años seria mucho mas fácil aunque tendría que encontrarse consigo mismo…. – eso es raro – reía como loco mientras pensaba y hablaba

Este tipo esta loco (gota tipo anime) pero aun así es peligroso, mateémosle al parecer es de Konoha también – todos empezaron a rodearle

Koso…. – paro de reír – dame tu kunai – menciono con una sonrisa mientras veía como lo rodeaban

Ehh pero no puedes mover los brazos – se entrecorto al ver como aquel hombre le sonreía y mostraba unos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron

Hazlo si no quieres morir, tu sueño es se Hokage verdad…..

….. – no dijo nada, solo cogió un kunai de la pierna de su compañera aun inconsciente y lo tiro……

Que no lo coja – gritaron mientras saltaban encima, todo parecía en cámara lenta el kunai volando y los chunnin tirándose a apuñalar al sujeto, pero en un instante sin siquiera darse cuenta los hombres miraron como aquel ojiazul caminaba tranquilo fuera de su alcance, como era posible un segundo estaba ahí enfrente de ellos inclusive podían jurar haber sentido como atravesaban su carne y al próximo estaba metros mas adelante con un kunai en la boca y los brazos caídos como muertos, poco después sintieron algo en sus cuellos, uno de ellos llevo su mano hacia ahí y miro como sangre escurría, miro a sus compañeros que poco a poco caían, trato de gritar pero tenia las cuerda bocales desechas, pensar que los degolló tan rápido y profundo que solo lo supieron un segundo antes de su muerte

El gennin miraba con miedo y admiración, no supo que paso tan solo parpadeo una vez y todos ya estaban muertos, miro hacia el hombre que mantenía el kunai sujeto con los dientes, ese tipo era letal, pero guay, daba miedo pero era guay…

Estas bien koso - con un movimiento de su cuello tiro el kunai con suficiente cuidado como para que el gennin lo coja

Ah….si…. eso creo - afirmaba nervioso y extasiado mientras el hombre se le acercaba

Es por ahí… - se oyeron una cuantos gritos - debemos encontrarlo

Mas enemigos – comento visiblemente asustado, regreso a ver al hombre ojiazul que tenia en frente suyo con una mirada seria…

Parece que si, puedes moverte….

Rápido – se escucho mas cerca, era la voz de otro hombre – no los atacaron hace mucho pero solo son gennin recién graduados….

Tranquilo Jiraya….. – se escucho otra voz

Que bien es ero-sennin – el ojiazul esbozo una sonrisa antes siquiera que el gennin dijera algo - Jiraya……..

Tu…tu conoce a Jiraya – hablo ya sintiéndose mas tranquilo mientras lanzaba una pequeña luz solo percibida para Konoha gracias a que en los equipos debía haber un uchiha o un Hyuga

…….. – al regresar a ver solo miro como aquel hombre a quien le debía la vida caía de rostro al suelo aunque con una sonrisa, lentamente se le acerco….

Gracias a dios que estas bien, si algo te pasaba no se como la vería – hablo una voz atrás

Todo es gracias a el, mato con suma facilidad a todos los shinobis de la roca, ni siquiera mi sensei pudo hacer algo pero el los acabo en un segundo….. – sintió como una mano se poso en su hombro – Jiraya…. Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, el me salvo y te conoce al igual que a Sarutobi-sama

Esta bien, pero jamás he visto a este hombre… Akari este sujeto ayudo a los pequeños revísalo y también a este cabeza dura – lo golpeo suave

Gracias Jiraya-nii

No me llames así, soy muy grande…. - se golpeo el pecho orgulloso, aunque todo estaba en oscuridad

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días después

Escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba en la ventana, a decir verdad esos golpes fueron lo que lo despertaron, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, como haría para explicarse ya que a esa edad Tsunade quien aun estaba viva decía que se parecía mucho a su padre, tal vez ahora mismo están nerviosos, sonrió al pensar en aquello, paso alrededor de una hora, el ahora tenia casi todo el cuerpo vendado, aun así se levanto de la cama y miraba hacia la parte de las murallas de la aldea, parecía diferentes pero entonces recordó que aun lo de Orochimaru no sucedía, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, esta era al estilo tradicional cosa que también le extraño de repente una muchacho que seguramente era enfermera entro, esta se quedo en shock al ver al hombre parado mientras su cara enrojecía para después salir corriendo….

¿Tan feo soy? – comento irónico con una sonrisa, pasaron ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un chico con una gran sonrisa se tiro a abrazarlo, mientras una pequeña kunochi estaba tras el, este pequeño le recordaba a Konohamaru

Que bien que despertaste – comento alegre abrazándolo por la cintura, tenia un brazo vendado, lentamente el rubio coloco una mano en su cabeza

Que bueno que estés bien Koso….

Gracias por salvarme también – la niña hizo una reverencia- eto…. Disculpe cual es su nombre- tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

U… (pensó muy bien las cosas) Naruto, simplemente me llamo Naruto

Con que Naruto, gusto en conocerlo – otra voz entro en la habitación –mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagure no Sato

Ji….. – se quedo de piedra al ver al Sandaime, que demonios..

Tsunade Onee-chan mira despertó – se diriguio a la rubia tras del Hokage

Gracias por salvar a mi hermano Nawaki, de verdad gracias Naruto-kun – hizo una reverencia…

*esto es un sueño…*

Vamos Tsunade que yo también ayude – antes de que diga algo mas la chica lo estampo contra una pared, la cual estaba al lado del rubio…

Jiraya….. mucho gusto… - dijo avergonzado metido en la pared

Es…es…peren – muy nervioso, salió corriendo, extrañando a todos tanto por su velocidad como porque no debía poder moverse, subió por una gradas, la aldea estaba bajo la lluvia, miro por una ventana hacia el monte de los Hokages y solo había tres rostros, solo tres rostros…

Sucede algo –escucho una voz tras de si, miro al hombre a quien pertenecía el tercer rostro, joven, fuerte y saludable

Sarutobi….jiji …

(Alzo una ceja) se que eres mas joven que yo pero no soy tan viejo, solo tengo 36 años – algo ofendido

36 años, entonces ese muchacho de pelo blanco y la chica rubio en verdad son…..

Sarutobi-sensei, escuche que el extraño despertó….

Orochimaru…… - susurro mientras su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor – Jiraya, Tsunade… - los tres estudiantes del Sandaime estaban ahí con la apariencia de unos adolescentes

Nos conocemos – pregunto el genio de los sannin

Cuantos años tienen – fue la pregunta casi desesperada

No se que tiene que ver pero tenemos 17 años….- respondió el joven amablemente

*Volví demasiado, demonios, como es posible* - ante tanto sorpresa y confusión el joven cayo al piso desmayado o tal vez las heridas se le abrieron, lo único seguro era que las cosas vaya que iban a ponerse interesantes…….

Hola este es el nuevo fic que se me ocurrió, como leerán el capitulo es auto conclusivo por lo cual le puedo dejar en One-shot pero si les gusta y lo comentan puedo seguirlo, se me ocurren algunas ideas, además ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo escribir algo mas por lo cual para los lectores de mi otro fic tendrán la continuación esta semana, sin mas espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima…


End file.
